The Michigan Oral Cancer Prevention Network (MOCPN) will be established in response to RFA number DE-00-005 to promote the early detection of oral cancer and its prevention through organized community and provider-oriented programs and research. The MOCPN will be formed through collaboration between the Michigan Department of Community Health and the School of Dentistry, University of Michigan. The MOCPN will include the following additional partners: Michigan Tobacco Reduction Coalitions; Michigan Cancer Consortium; Michigan Primary Care Association; Federally-Qualified Health Centers; Tobacco Free Michigan Action Coalition; Michigan Association of Health Plans; Voices of Detroit Initiative (VODI); community-based dental clinics; Michigan Dental Association; Michigan Dental Hygienists Association; Schools of Dentistry at the University of Michigan and University of Detroit-Mercy, and Departments of Otolaryngology, University of Michigan and the Henry Ford Health System. During Phase I, the network members, using the Planned Approach to Community Health (PATCH) model will consider focusing on two communities: 1) members associated with the partners including primary and dental care providers in 130 clinics or health centers and 2) residents of Wayne, Macomb, and Oakland counties who have the highest incidence and mortality rates of oral cancer in Michigan. The network will assess the oral cancer screening practices of primary care providers and survey current activities in the areas of tobacco cessation and reduction of heavy use of alcohol. The MOCPN Will survey primary care providers and all members of the partnering agencies, coalitions, and consortia for their knowledge and practices on oral cancer detection and prevention. The MOCPN will seek funding to disseminate and evaluate the CD- ROM training program that is being developed for the VODI with funding from the HRSA/CAP grant. The MOCPN will also develop a web-based database to collect information on screened patients and track their final diagnosis and treatment. The database will be accessible to primary care providers, specialists, and hospitals providing care for patients with potentially cancerous oral lesions. The MOCPN will survey the curricula of dental, medical and nursing schools in the state, and provide expertise to include information and training on oral cancer screening and prevention. By the end of the 3rd year, or earlier, the MOPCN would be ready to plan and implement community-based intervention studies.